Various forms of puzzles involving the provision of slotted and apertured components for utilization in connection with elongated flexible cord members having abutments anchored to the opposite end portions have been heretofore provided. Examples of previously known puzzles of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,793 and 3,387,847.
However, such previously known puzzles, while being difficult to solve, are constructed in a manner whereby persons able to mentally carry out a series of procedural steps tend to be able to solve such puzzles with relative ease. Accordingly, persons capable of mentally carrying out a series of manipulative steps do not find they are sufficiently challenged by puzzles of the aforementioned type.